Date Night
by jyvonne13
Summary: It's date night and Mickey and Minnie are going to their favorite restaurant Victoria & Albert's. What else will these two lovers get into on their romantic night?


**I wasn't sure if I wanted to do any more Mickey and Minnie stories. I thought I had long since set my focused on other ships (Gomez and Morticia, Cosmo and Wanda). But sometimes I get reminded how darn cute Mickey and Minnie are and truth be told they're probably the best couple out there anyway (sorry Gomez and Morticia, sorry Cosmo and Wanda). Besides, I feel as though the Mickey and Minnie side of fanfiction is seriously lacking and that must be fixed.**

 **This isn't anything fancy really. If you like fluff and romance and candle lit dinners, then you've come to the right place. Sometimes stories don't need a reason other than you wanted to write something that is purely fluff and that's okay.**

 **Leave a review. Let me know what you think and tell me why Mickey and Minnie are awesome.**

Date Night

Minnie was in her and Mickey's bedroom one evening getting ready for a romantic night. She and Mickey were going on a date to their favorite restaurant, Victoria and Albert's, and she was so excited.

She put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on and red lipstick to match her red dress then placed a white bow on her head. Just as she was digging through her walk-in closet trying to pick from the _many_ pairs of shoes she had, her phone rang.

She danced over to the night table and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said when she picked it up.

"Minnie, it's me," Daisy said sounding distressed.

"Hey Daisy," Minnie said.

"I'm so pissed right now!"

"Why?"

"Donald and I got into a fight and I can't stand to be around him right now. Can I come over?"

"I'm about to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Mickey and I are going on a date," Minnie said with a smile.

"Ooh cute! Where are you going?"

"Victoria and Albert's."

"Lucky. You know how long it's been since Donald and I went to Victoria and Albert's? Instead he'd rather lay around the house and make _me_ wash the dishes. Some nerve he has."

"Daisy, I think you and Donald could use a date night too."

"After what he said to me that will _never_ happen. Oh well, enjoy your night while I sit around and deal with him."

Minnie held back a laugh. Donald and Daisy fought almost on a daily basis but soon they would be just as lovely dovey as they always were...at least until their next fight. "Bye Daisy."

She hung up the phone and decided white pumps would go perfectly with her dress.

Meanwhile, Mickey was downstairs sitting on the living room couch. He was already ready to go having put on a navy blue suit for the night, getting ready to go wasn't a big deal for him. So now he was finding ways to entertain himself while he waited for Minnie. He had settled himself with playing a game on his phone but he lost again and sighed in frustration.

"Alright, no more!" he said. "I can't take it anymore."

Pluto clocked his head to the side knowing that when Mickey said that, it meant he would play again.

"No, I'm serious!" Mickey said. "This game is the worst." He tossed his phone aside. "I wonder what's taking Minnie so long."

Pluto shrugged.

Mickey wandered over to the grand piano one the other side of the room and played a note. "I don't get what it is about women that makes them take so long to get ready Pluto."

Pluto nodded in agreement.

Mickey played a few more notes and then finally gave in to sit down at the bench and play. He'd been playing piano since he was a child, Walt had taught him. It was the only thing he loved to do more than acting and directing.

He started to play one of his favorite love songs, "Thinking Out Loud." For their anniversary last year, he had surprised Minnie by bringing her into an elaborately decorated studio at the Disney headquarters under the premise that they would be giving a concert. Instead he had played this song for her in front of the crowd.

Soon he heard her footsteps on the stairs. It made him even more excited to play for her.

She came into the room hearing him playing their song. Memories of that wonderful anniversary surprise came flooding back to her she excitedly sat down next to him on the bench. He switched to playing the lower octaves while she played the song on the higher octaves. They often did this, the two of them were gifted piano players and would often spend entire evenings just sitting in this very spot playing songs together.

"Baby, we found love right where we are," they sang the very last line of the song together and ended the song.

Minnie threw her arms around him in a loving kiss. He gladly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her as passionately as he could. Then he put his forehead to hers and looked into her angelic blue eyes.

"You look lovely Min." He truly thought she was stunning. Her red dress was beautiful on her, the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday many years ago sparkled around her neck, and he's always thought she looked super sexy with red lipstick.

She felt herself blush. She and Mickey had been together for many years, for most of her life he had been her lover. No matter how many years passed, he still made her blush the same way he did when she was 15 years old on their first date.

"Thanks Mickey." She have him another kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet."

They got up and walked hand in hand to the door then turned to Pluto who was joined by their other dog Fifi.

"See ya later guys," Mickey said.

"Be good," Minnie added.

They went out to their car, a navy blue Mercedes. Mickey's vintage Cadillac from the 50s had finally given out on him a few months ago. Minnie didn't look like it but she was an expert at fixing cars and she had been keeping it running all this time but when even she couldn't fix it, Mickey had finally given it up, not without a proper funeral of course.

Soon they arrived at Disney World. Mickey parked the car and they made their way to the Grand Floridian Resort where Victoria and Albert's was located.

While they walked, Minnie was laughing at Mickey's ridiculous road rage. "You have got to stop yelling at everyone on the road."

"They were being slow! What else was I supposed to do?"

"You started honking at that person as soon as the light changed."

"They didn't go fast enough."

She laughed even more. "I think that road rage of yours gets worse the older you get."

"That's what happens when I'm hungry I guess."

They had finally arrived at Victoria and Albert's. The AAA Five Diamond restaurant was their favorite in the world. It was super hidden in the heart of Disney World but those who could afford it attended it frequently.

The two walked through the golden front door and were greeted warmly when they came in. All the staff knew them well, they were regulars here.

"Mickey and Minnie, what a pleasure to see you here," said the manager.

"Nice to see you Hank," Minnie said.

"The Queen Victoria Room, yes?"

"Of course," Mickey said.

Hank grabbed them some menus for them and led them to the incredibly fancy, private Queen Victoria Room complete with a fireplace and soft classical music playing overhead.

Mickey pulled out Minnie's chair for her, always the gentleman he was, then sat down as well.

"Can I start you off with the signature wine?"

Mickey and Minnie had a silent conversation with their eyes and then Mickey turned to Hank. "Sure, thanks." The two didn't drink alcohol often, although Mickey smoked all the time, but they figured they'd make an exception for their fancy night.

"I'll be right back."

"Gosh, I love this place," Minnie said. "It's a much needed relaxation."

"You've got that right." The two of them had been super busy making cartoons lately. "You looked really pretty on set the other day though."

She felt herself blushing again. "Thanks dear. You were incredible as always."

"Thanks honey."

"You know, I always find it kind of funny to think that back during our first cartoon we were just kids in a small studio in L.A. and now we get to do such cool things."

"Haha, I know. I sure didn't expect everything to blow up like it did. Walt knew though. He always knew."

"I'm not surprised. He was always thinking big."

"He told me that he knew we would end up together."

"Oh yeah?" Minnie said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it was right before our wedding and he said he knew from the moment he introduced us that we would be together. He said 'I could just see Cupid shoot his arrows at you and from there I just waited.'"

Minnie couldn't help but laugh. "That's such a Walt Disney thing to say."

Mickey held her hands. "That's my favorite thing Walt was right about. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you."

"Same here honey. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He ran his fingers across the gold band on her ring finger then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "So are you, beautiful."

She became lost in his eyes for a moment. He was so sweet, so charming. He knew just what to say to make her heart soar, and even when he didn't know what to say her heart still soared by the mere presence of him.

They were snapped out of their trance by Hank returning with their wine. He took their orders and their food ended up being delicious as always.

"I'm so full," Minnie said afterwards. "I'm going to go into a food coma," she said dramatically.

"The night is still young Min," Mickey said with a laugh.

"What do you suggest we do dear?"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd love to."

They paid for their dinner, a price that would have made the soul of anyone who wasn't an iconic actor leave their body, and then they left the restaurant to walk hand in hand down the streets of Magic Kingdom.

Minnie began to dance down the sidewalk. "Ease on down, ease on down the road!" she sang.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh. This is what he loved about Minnie. She was so carefree, so fun-loving. No matter what they did and no matter the situation she was able to make it fun. Not to mention her laugh was absolutely adorable.

Mickey joined in the song skipping down the sidewalk with her. "Don't you carry nothing that might be a load!"

"Ease on down the road!" they said together. Then they sat on the bench next to them laughing so hard they could hardly talk.

Mickey nuzzled his nose against hers and she giggled. Before he could say anything, they heard an explosion.

Minnie looked up and saw a burst of colors in the sky. "Ooh Mickey look! The fireworks are starting!"

"Awesome, we're just in time."

The colorful fireworks exploded one by one overhead while "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" played overhead. They leaned back on the bench to watch.

Mickey put his arm around her shoulders. Then he turned away from the fireworks for a moment to look at her, his beautiful wife illuminated by the fireworks looking at them with fascination.

She noticed him watching her out of the corner of her eyes and turned to look at him as well to find a look of adoration on his face. It nearly made her heart stop. Running her fingers across his cheek, she placed a kiss on his lips. Their kiss was sweet and passionate and it was as if the fireworks were exploding in their hearts.

After holding each other close and watching the rest of the fireworks, they decided to go home.

Once they were in the house, they were greeted by Pluto and Fifi.

"Hey guys, did you miss us?" Mickey said rubbing their heads.

He followed Minnie into the living room and sat on the couch with her. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck playfully while she giggled happily. "Did you have fun honey?" he said as he kissed her.

"Of course honey. I always have fun with you."

It made his heart flutter when she said things like that. Suddenly he got an idea and let go of her.

She looked at him confused as he pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on."

"Are you taking a picture of me?"

He chuckled. "No."

"What are you doing then?" she said curiously.

Then a love song started to play, "With You" by Chris Brown.

Mickey stood up and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance my lady?"

She eagerly put her hand in his and stood up. "Of course my love."

They wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance around the living room. Dancing was one of their favorite things to do together ever since the first time they danced on the set of a cartoon many _many_ years ago. Young and newly in love, there had been music playing and much like now, Mickey had asked her to dance with him and she willingly complied. They had such a fantastic chemistry when they danced and anyone who watched them could very clearly see that.

The song ended but Minnie wanted to keep going. "Play another one honey."

He picked up the phone and picked one of her favorite songs. As soon as she heard the opening of "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith she got really excited.

The smile that lit her face lit up his soul. He immediately pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss then they began to dance some more. "You're so beautiful Min."

Nothing in the world made her happier than her husband. The joy in her heart from every word, every touch, and every kiss from him couldn't compare to anything else.

After the song was over they sat back on the couch. Mickey couldn't resist the deep, loving kisses that he placed on her lips as they sat next to each other. Sure enough, every time their lips touched, it became clear what they wanted to happen now.

Romantic saxophones rang out as the song changed to "Take You Down."

"This is a very inappropriate song," Minnie said jokingly.

"It fits the mood perfectly then," Mickey said with a wink.

That made her laugh and she pulled him back to her for another kiss. His clothes were starting to become frustrating to her, she wanted to feel all of him.

The way his hands started to wander up her red dress, the groans that emitted from his throat, and the now very obvious erection in his pants, it was clear that he felt the same way.

He broke their kiss and she immediately leaned in for more. "Wanna finish this upstairs?" he said.

"Of course," she said in a seductive whisper.

He turned off the music then picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their bedroom to end their romantic night.


End file.
